


Dex Discord Drabbles - Church Animatic

by Dexteri



Category: Church (Short Film 2019)
Genre: Learning the writing ways, Multi, Uuuuuh first time posting here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexteri/pseuds/Dexteri
Summary: I draw, but there is so many writing happening in the Discord that I'm starting to try my hands at words. Collection of random things mostly inspired/reaction to others.Not sure if the contents merit this strong warning, but just in case, better too much than too little!





	1. Meta - Let's say the characters themselves how much I love them

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start with fourth wall breaking one! This was written in response to this chapter 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354582/chapters/46782394  
Discord Requests (NSFW) - Dreamer372 - Chapter 3
> 
> Where a joke gets to far and things get weird fast XD. And a little thing was bothering me, so got in to tweak it.

When they meet the Fandom person again in the livingroom, coming home after a relaxing afternoon of shopping,is needless to say they are not amused, but with a deep sigh Sanga and Ashivon put the bags down in the table, and look at the entity with sour faces, wich was idly looking at the furniture around.

It haven't passed a week yet since that weird incident, and information that all you know and love was, fictional result of another minds, was a bitter pill to swallow, and they had do their best to just... keep going forward, regardless of that.

The ''person'' if one could call that a shifting humanoid, finally looked up from the candles they were poking, and looked at them with a smile that instantly turned into a remorse face -Oh! Hello there! I was waiting for you to come back!-

-For what?- Growled Sanga -To keep rubbing on our faces the jokes that are our lives? Or maybe you want to put this farce to an end and erase everything?- Ashivon took a step and hugged her from behind, purring to soothe her, even if his expression was hard and accusatory too.

Fandom winced at the accusattion, and showing their palms, replied in soft but clear voice -No, no, I have come to apologize, and explain somethings we left out in our previous visit- With a hand that, Sanga and Ashivon noticed, was not as inestable as the first time, gesture to the chairs around -May we sit?-

-What, exactly, stops us to kick you out?- Grumbled Ashivon, even as he and Sanga sat closely and holded hands,for extra comfort coiling his tail around her ankle.

-Well... honestly,the fact I don't want you to, even if reading a history of ''Rage against the Author''could be all kinds of amazing - They trail off wistfully, eyes glazing as if staring another thing, invisible from them.

With a cough, Fandom snaps back, and gives a sheepish smile -I want to apologize, because while almost all of what we said is true, one thing is not, and disappearing and letting you believe that was terrible in not amusing way, and...-

-Spit it out- Sanga snapped, getting impatient at the rambling.

-Yes ok, sorry -Fandom cleared their throat- I'm talking about the ''All you have lived is for nothing part'' that is not true! The fact that for us you are fictional does not make you, your lives, and experiences, any less real!-

The statement was followed by a heavy silence, that was broken by Ashivon patiently pointing out -That, does not make any sense. Stories are told, everytime they are told the people could changue anything, and the characters can't do anything about it, because they don't exist, and so, can't care- He gave a deep sigh - You seem less antagonistic this time... even if what you represent is still depressing...-

The entity looked around, gesturing a bit with their hands, as if looking for clues of how to answer. In fact, they could faintly see rectangular outlines in the air whenever Fandom gaze landed. -That- They eventually answered - Is a way to see it, but how can be sure how reality works? Who can assure my self is real, and not being dragged around by superior and weird force I can't hope to understand? -

Fandom stands and being pacing the room, gesturing while talking. Sanga and Ashivon cautiosly lean back, aware of any foul intention.

-The way I see it, writing a story is gazing in the void, bringing forward your discoveries and trying to explain them in whatever best one can, and what for us may be a make believe, could very well be a reality of many, of wich us selectively can get a glimpse, distorted by our perceptions - They stopped, and pointed at them -You exist even if I'm not here right? That proves you are real, even if IWeOthers cannot see it, and the fact you are self aware of our perception does not invalidate that, if anything, makes you special in a very unusual way-

Lowering their hand, it sits back, and cover it face in a tired manner, muttering just loud enough for Sanga and Ashivon to hear ''Argh, this is getting so meta and philosophycal...'' -Anyway! -They continued in a normal voice - Regardless if you believe or not, your stories are ''not for nothing'' you are loved, you are cherished, a lot people got inspire in many different ways by you, and your example is a guide for many of us- Fandom trailed off, looking at the ground and rubbing their temples.

Sanga and Ashivon glanced at each other, and silently decided they really didn't want to get to the deep end of that explanation. Even if this particular entity seemed benign and geniunelly sorrowfull, it head-ache inducing presence was getting harder to bear at each passing minute.

-So...- Sanga started -If you are saying all of this now, why did you say before all of that? And why kill me to prove a point?-

Fandom opened their arm wide -We are many, we are legion, this avatar is amalgamation of opinions that each of us use as we please, and we don't always act as one- As if to prove it, the flickering was back in full force.

-You are weird and creepy- Muttered Sanga tiredly.

-Agree! Well- Fandom standed up and began to walk to the door -Keep being amazing! Again I'm really sorry, and remember, in the end, we want the best for you, as hard as is that to believe...- The think dissapeared, going through the door, and, hopefully, staying away.

Sanga and Ashivon stared for a while, and with fur raising shudder, standed to hug each other. So, Sanga commented - What you got from all of that? - Ashivon hummed and purred for some long seconds, and finally answered - They are weird, they were sorry for make us sad, and they really really want to keep watching us... I think they can't do it all the time though... so... I think if it's better if we keep as were doing. All of this is terribly confusing-

Sanga nodded, and after tighening the hug for a short while, they moved to set the groceries in the kitchen. Is not a easy pill to swallod, knowing to being the plaything of something you can't understand; but knowing they are not uncaring, that can emphatize enough to want to come back and apologize... and specially that they are not staring each minute, makes it bearable enough.

And the next time Sanga died and came back, stupid bear, she reflexed that as uncomfortable as it was, could have it's advantages, after all, most people tend to stay dead after the first one...


	2. Waking up from a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another reaction to a fic, this time this one
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969366/chapters/47273680  
In which Sanga doesn't come back - YeetusInfinitus24 
> 
> Warning, the first chapter is sad and dark and will make you weep, well it made ME weep, and that is why I wroted this, to literally soothe myself enough to be able to sleep. The second chapter of theirs appeared like 6 hours later, is beautiful.

He had destroyed his Sanctuary, the Light that keep him sane for years  
In a haze of rage and memories

Ashivon watched with tears in his eyes and crippling cold spreading in his body, he knew, deep in his soul, that Sanga was not getting back this time. And more than anything wished to be with her.

Falling to his knees in the ground, and then laying in it. He mentally was far away from the sounds, the people, the panic. Senses only aware of the limp remains of Sanga. Somewhat fitting, everything was darkening around the borders of his vision, and as the shadows consumed him, a voice, her voice, keep calling his name.

\- Ashivon... Ashivon... Ash.... Ashva.... Ashfa.... Ashfafa...

After short infinity, the next thing he knew, he was seeing her again  
Laying in a bed, not the blood soaked ground  
In their bedroom, not the outside  
A spark in her eyes, not the painful nothingness of dead

And Sanga, his life, his saviour, was in front of him, not on easy reach of his claws, but holding his tails and rubbing the tip and fluff soothingly

\- Ashfafafa it's me. It's Sanga, wake up, I'm here, we are fine.

Getting himself upright in shaking arms, he can only hug her and cry, smelling her, hearing her, feeling her, letting her reality soothe his fraying mind.

Sanga, bless he hearth, keeps him in her arm for all the time he needed, and only after his sobs and trembling had calmed, dares to ask what happened, what he needed. And Ashivon, with a wet and raspy exhalation, that with some imagination could be called a laugh, mutters - I love you, with my everything, and would never want to hurt you in anyway -

\- Me too Ashivon, will loved you forever, no matter what - Ashivon looks up at her face, noticing her own tears, and she continues -And, we have to tell the town people to not surround us while the practice, don't y'think? - Startled, he renews the force of the hug, crying, this time, from relief, and bit of hysterics. Sanga holding just as strongly, and putting them both in a comfortable position.

Neither really got to sleep again that night...


	3. The one where they die but win anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Yeetus was like ''Can we all stop think about. That if Sanga was executed first at the animatic, Ashivon would have died and Tselah would have become the next executioner''
> 
> And I was like :/ Well, that is depressing, what you gonna do with that scenario? Turn it into a ghost story?  
...  
We turned it into a ghost story
> 
> This is the one chapter that made me put the warnings XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one have a couple headcanons that it needs to work
> 
> 1\. The Church can do exorcism, in fact, is a regular thing, but messing with spirits is magic associated with the spiritual/cooler end of the spectrum. And humans can't really do it completely  
2\. Tselah lives, and suffers some, but for plot convenience have a natural magic affinity to souls/ghosts, key to get out.

The kit, Tselah, knew this unfamiliar place was bad news, for more reasons than one

  
First, he got here by a uncomfortable warm light, almost burning  
Second, the fresh corpse of a beheaded adult, not the worst injury he had seen, that merit goes for the one he saw that was reached by lightning, but disturbing in the fact it was in purpose, not an accident   
Third, the ghosts in here were... weird... floating listeless inches above the ground, not walking, not seeing, just... like they were sleeping, vertically  
Fourth, just the sheer amount there was, all with the most creative wounds he never wanted to see  
  
His parents and elder teacher have told him to not disturb the dead without reason, and makes sense, spirits tend to notice him, and come forward on their own with resquests  
  
But this place is wrong, and not amount of soothing ''Follow us, you are safe'' told in creepy monotonous will convice him otherwise.  
So with a rarely use display of will, and a sniff, the kit beckons the spirit of this freshly dead adult, who is inmediately followed by a short lumpy one, similar to the ones guiding him.  
  
He is going to need answers, and this two are possibly his best opportunity to get them

\--------------- 

The cell were this weird flat-foot people have guide him is cold, smells disgusting, and pile of moth-eathed blankets have more holes than blankets. It does not help that is also packed full with more of this dead ghosts, intseh ones this time, old, young, all wearing the same weird pants his captors put him in.  
  
Luckily, the teary eye adult he called assits in gently pushing them around, to create a somewhat warmer corner for him, since ectoplasm is cold. While the other dead flat-foot can't seem to stop crying, even while helping the same. Feels disrespectful to order them around though.  
  
After getting ''comfortable'' is rather disheartening to learn they don't know his languague, and the emphatic feelings of danger, sad, angry, loneliness and others really does not convey many asnwer to important questions like, where I'm, where are my parents, who are you, who I get out of here. He learned their names though, the big strong one is Ashivon, the smaller flat-foot is Sanga.  
  
Like many others before in this hellish place, Tselah falls sleep in tears his first night, missing his old life terribly. But is probably the first young intseh that does not feel crushingly alone in these walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He eventually learns...  
1\. He can wake up the ''dead ghosts''  
2\. Enough of the languague to understand better, fetch a murderer who used to be a merchant traveler and knows the way to a near intseh town, and send a small intseh ghost comitted for help, this took months though.  
3\. The humans ghost, much like the live ones, don't like the demons, so awakening them was a gamble  
4\. Ashivon can posses him to spare him the mental suffering of the arena fights
> 
> Ashivon and Sanga only moved one once the Divinity was brought down, and Tselah is back and safe with his family, probably not in that order.


	4. Porn, this one is porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be specific, an Ashivon solo, a body exploration that eventually ends up in a masturbation
> 
> The title I had while working on it was ''Summary - Ashivon gets a morning wood, ok, what he does with that now?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Just put this here and hides

In the middle of the morning, with the sun barely starting to show its radiance through the second floor window, an impertinent ray is making its way slowly to the occupant still sleeping inside, slowly but unwavering.

Until finally the particle reached it's unaware prey, and landed squarely and merciless in the face of the intseh laying there, announcing without doubt or excuses that is time to rise up, and not amount of turning around will change that fact.

And so does Ashivon start to wake up, his first conscious action being in the form of a searching arm for a body at the other side of the bed, before he remembers that he is supposed to be alone at home right now. Falling limp again, he inhales deeply the scent of his beloved Sanga in the sheets, remembering the reason of his actual circumstances.

She had gone away for two days with their nights, this particular morning being the second one, traveling with some friends to the nearest big city to get some specialized articles seldom seen in their current town. Ashivon of course had wanted to go with her, but was stuck in particularly confusing part of his studies, and with a small deadline incoming, really needed to stay and focus. And well, their friends were as fierce as them, she would be fine.

Rolling away some more from the chasing sun, he feels something wobbling slightly, and opened lazily an eye to see a familiar tent shape, if barely visible in his baggy pants. Hmmm, what have they called this ones? Morning woods? An interesting name indeed, at least the first part seems to bit accurate…

With a jaw cracking yawn, he finally yields the battle against the light element, and gets up to the bathroom, shuffling lazily the entire way.

After his morning ablutions, the freshened intseh sits down back in the bed, sans pants, and stares down at the now relaxed member, letting his mind wander some over all he has learned about such organs and their function.

He knew that at rest it was not very different from a human one, or at least, not from the only one he had the misfortune to see in one of the arena fights, though his own was much more pleasant looking, in his personal opinion.

He had accidentally clawed open the pants of his opponent, the man barely being able to scramble away from his swipes, and the ensuing covering, plus the screaming and laughs of the crowd have been a bit amusing, and would have made the rest of the match extremely easy. 

The fact his captors have stopped the match, to give the criminal new pants, and him a most nasty beating to ''stop the beast for using such sinful and dirty tricks'', have been much less fun. Not that he had any intention to try something like that on purpose.

Coming back from the unpleasant remembrance, Ashivon keep staring down, now remembering the few times he has actually got to see his dick erect. 

It… looked fine? He guessed? Is not like he had seen any other to compare....

To be sincere, even for himself it was quite an unfamiliar sight, since had never actually indulge in touching, prefering to ignore similar mornings events back then, mostly because he didn't know at the time what to do with it, but also because he was sure he would get caught, the humans liked to appear at random intervals, and that would have resulted only in bad things for him.

And after the escape, well, he knows many people around him considered him naive, and this was mostly true, but even he knew that such activities were not done around others, and there have not been any shortage of others around for a very long while.

But right now... he is blessedly free, safe and alone at home. And while that last part makes him a bit sad, he has been told... many things actually. 

One of them being that a better relationship with others start with him being functional on his own. Makes sense, even if he really would prefer to be at Sanga side at all times.

So, he supposes, with the morning off, there is no reason why he can’t explore leisurely his own body. Perfectly natural and healthy, they said.

=

Sliding backwards from the edge of the bed, to sit more stable and comfortably, tail splayed behind, he idly wonders where to start, and deciding that might as well do it right, not rushing, getting to know his whole self for what it feels like the first time.

So with a mental shrug, he brings his hands up to the horns, tracing the sharpness of the tips and frowning at the subtly rough surface of below, is horn polishing a thing? Because should be, a smooth texture would be nicer... he fills the question for later, reaching his scalp and lightly scratching it from front to back, feeling a pleasant tingling run down his back and a subtly purr start in his chest.

Mindful of his claws, he gingerly feel his face with the fingertips, touch so soft that is almost tickling... It wasn't bad, but he prefers when Sanga is the one doing it, with her soft but strong hands. As an afterthought, he opens his mouth and strokes his lips, move that have him slashing his tail at the shiver this results in, not surprises there, those are sensitive, that is why kissing feels amazing.

The ears don’t seem to like his explorations...at first 

Just sensing proximity make them flick away, but grabbing and gently rubbing the elusives appendages translates into a nice feedback, if not particularly noteworthy.

Keeping the travel down, he feels with amused interest his own purr, soft and slow at the moment, coming from somewhere on his chest, before going back to feel his jaw and neck, remembering wistfully some nice rubdowns he had gotten, is way easier without pointy fingers...

At this point, his arms are getting tired of being up in the air, so Ashivon rest them for a moment in his pectorals, blushing while doing so, not because the action feels in any particular way, but remembering the far more soft and interesting ones of Sanga, and her reaction when he stimulated the funny dark tips with his mouth.

And like at that time, the mere memory stir up something else...

He considers the half-there erection, peeking it’s way out of it’s soft fleshy pocket, and gives it a playful boop, earning himself a gasp from the action. Before laying on his back in the center of the bed, twisting to get the tail out off under him, and start feeling the muscles in his arms, carefully bypassing where the mark used to be, the memory still too uncomfortably fresh.  


But the hands? He marvels about how versatile and sensitive those are, a light touch between his fingers and palm resulting in a nice tingling sensation. Is almost addicting, but not in a sexual he muses.  


Well actually, so far results that everything feels good, and is not hard to imagine that in the correct situation every touch can be erotic, specially alongside a partner. He stops some seconds to consider how nice would to do this with her, being able to see without the water being in the way, and maybe without being so quite in a rush...

Next stop is the stomach, ticklish! And because he is somewhat getting impatient, flex his legs and gets a hold of one of his feet. The sole can obviously feel, he is after all, the one who regularly sweeps the house to not suffer the dust, but the sensation between the pads is the same intensive tingling as in his hands, a fact that makes him smile in incredulity.

It seems so weird, but at the same time, makes sense? Probably?

Well, for sure is enjoyable, and trailing up, down? The next areas that give a remarkable feedback are, behind the knees, then his inner thighs, but not as much as… there… must put both feet in bed, elevate his hips, reach with a hand and...Mmmh!!!

Ashivon gasps loudly, thumbing the inner-down base of his tail, feeling a particularly noisy double purr while enjoying the lightning-warm feeling that sparks there, and quickly coils just a little in the front, wakening again the member that had gone soft in the meanwhile, and reaching too the tail tip, that is waving excitedly.

But pleasurable as it’s, the position is uncomfortable and he is getting quickly tired of it, so he lets his legs plop heavily back in bed. And after a deep shuddering breath, sits at the border of the bed, almost dangling, legs spread, and finally going for what started all of this.

==

His dick have been showing only a half-hearted interest most of the time, the head barely poking out, but after that last tail rubbing it had slipped completely out, standing proudly near his belly. And… with a clear liquid starting to appear in the tip… was that normal?

Scooping some in his fingers, he rubs them together, taking note of the slippery feeling. Mmm, this reminded him of something similar when he licked Sanga folds… maybe it was the same? Lubrication? Well, makes sense he thinks, while gingerly poking around the shaft, wincing a bit at the intensity. That is definitely not something he would like rubbing dry and raw.

So with the confidence of someone secure of having a good idea, Ashivon spreads the pooling precum down the tip, breathing deeply and growling softly at the intense sensation of it. Spending a few seconds just petting it around, but quickly followed the instinct of holding the member in his palm, and starting an up and down movement.

Yes, hnng, that was the action to do, and he was not letting it go anytime soon. His own hand might lack the mind melting heat and enveloping pressure of Sanga’s privates... but this is extremely nice, and the more liquid run downs from the tip, the easier and faster becomes movement.

He is panting now, mind hazing, but still wants to know just a bit more…!

So slowing down the dominant hand to a rubbing the head with the fingertips. He somewhat awkwardly with his non dominant hand carefully feels where the shaft transitions and becomes the sheath, marveling at the contrast of softness of the almost hairless skin versus the bare and smooth of the dick.

Then, the questing hand dips lower and carefully holds his testes. This is more familiar, though he had seldom touch them for other reason than cleaning. And bless the fact he is so tall, the only time he got kicked there he felt like he was dying, in fact, almost did, only desperate reflexes born out of pain saved his skin.

With a quick flick, Ashivon vanish those unsettling thoughts, and gently cup the spheres, rolling them around in his palm, enjoying the tingling they give, as minimal as it’s compared to his speeding hand in the dick.

But hnnng! Not enough! He needs… yes, tightening his fingers after coating them again in precum, he strokes long and fast, loosening himself in the heat, pressure and pleasure, that in jumps and leaps grows. Feeling a blush in his face and an imminent, something, between his legs.

Laying back in the bed feels like the thing to do, growling and gasping at intervals, tail again moving out of the way, without stopping its rhythmical waving; heart beating wildly, his other hand leaving his person to anchor itself in the bed, and his mind wandering swiftly and erratically between scenes of what he would like to do instead with Sanga.

Back arching just a bit more at each scenario, every muscle tensing, dick feeling hard to the point of being rigid, liquid heat pooling in his hips, threatening to spill…

In the mental chaos a particular thought flash by, what if she got in right now, and saw him in this state?

It's say that there is an infinite amount of numbers between 1 and 2, and so, literally there is a small eternity between 2 seconds. And thinking about it afterwards, Ashivon would meditate that somehow, it was like that. Glorious long seconds that lasted forever, but ended too soon.

===

Just the imaginary vision of Sanga in the door, witnessing the frantic gasping mess he was, and doing something about it, started a blissful chain reaction.

First, a pressure deep within his pelvis, that radiated outward in a powerful pulse that had him moaning loudly, toes curling, tail suddenly rigid and fingers grasping firmly whatever they had between them. Ashivon was lost in how the sensation seemed to extend his whole body, but focusing especially in his member.

In quick succession, two more pulsations happened, but the third had him writhing a bit at the feeling of something spurting quickly and hard from the dick head, hitting his chest. Not that he really noticed that last one, with his moaning, the roaring of blood in his ears, and mind going completely blank from sheer ecstasy.

Somehow his hand never stops the pumping motion, now short and frenetic, to milk every bit of sensation. Until the waves quickly get softer, and smaller, leaving behind a peacefulness, not dissimilar to laying in the sun. His genitals aching lightly in a paradoxically pleasant manner, like the burn after exercising.

Ashivon lays there with closed eyes, frantic gasping slowly lowering and being replaced by a deeply satisfied purr, both in his chest and throat, every muscle in his body utterly relaxed, and unknown to him, a blissful smile.  


That have been nice.  


====

He was quickly falling in a slumber, when an idle hand tried to rest itself in the abdomen and eeeeew slimy!

With what feels like a supreme effort, he sits up and inspect the cooling mess of semen in his body, guessing that now part of the activities of today were cleaning himself and maybe the sheets. He had to keep in mind to try and be more tidy the next time, because there totally would be a next time.

His curiosity was almost as spent as his energy, though not as much as his hornyness, but he had enough to gather just a bit of the whitish liquid, smell it, and give it tentative lick.

…

Well, not the worst thing he had taste, but definitely not something to make a habit of, even if it the new slightly touch of sweet between the sharp accents was a vast improvement of the bitterness he vaguely remembered, one morning back then after a particular intense dream.

With a grunt Ashivon gets up and makes again his way to the bathroom. Only the first step being a bit wobbly, ready to keep having a nice day after that breathtaking start.  


And woah, he really could use a breakfast right now, he was starving! Good thing there still were fruits in the kitchen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Twiddles fingers  
If it's too boring, can only argue in my defense this was a first time in more than one sense, and those are not known to be stellar... so... eh... idk.


End file.
